


The Good Camera

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exasperated Lydia, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holden’s first encounter with baby food doesn’t go exactly as Lydia planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Camera

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short within the **[Where I Feel At Home](http://archiveofourown.org/series/184739)** Series.

Lydia smiled at Holden as she called out to Stiles. “Babe, did you find the camera yet?” She asked as she reached out and brushed her fingers over their 5-month-old son’s cheek making him grin.

Stiles tossed yet another stack of papers out of the desk as he fumbled around looking for their camera. “Remind me again why we can’t just use our phones?” He called out mildly annoyed that one camera could be so damn lost. The apartment wasn’t  _that_  huge.

Lydia rolled her eyes and grinned at Holden. “Silly daddy,” she whispered to their son. “I guess if you can’t find it we can, it’s just the quality isn’t as good as the regular camera you know?” She asked.

She held up the small jar of mashed fruit and wiggled it in front of the baby. “You’re going to eat baby food today buddy, are you excited?” Lydia asked with a soft smile.

Holden slapped his hands excitedly against the tray of his high chair making his mother laugh slightly. He watched her tilt her head to the side and call out to Stiles again.

“Any luck?” Lydia asked, so okay maybe patience wasn’t exactly her strong suit.

Stiles grunted. “No,” he replied as he moved away from the desk and towards the pile of clothes in the corner of the room, “I’m looking everywhere but no—wait, I got it!” He shouted triumphantly as he pulled the small video camera from beneath a pair of his jeans. He straightened up and made his way out of their bedroom, down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

He spotted Holden in his seat, Lydia right in front of him waving a small jar of baby food in front of the 5-month-old. “Okay, all set.” Stiles said as he pulled up a chair to the side of his girlfriend and son. 

Lydia grinned brightly waiting for Stiles to set up the camera and turn it on. Once he did she opened the jar of baby food, placed the cap on the table and then reached for the small spoon. “Okay Holden, it’s time for you first taste of baby food. Let’s see how you like banana,” she said brightly as she took the little spoon stuck it in the jar and stirred the organic mashed fruit around.

A minute later she scooped some up on the spoon and held it out to her son. “Here comes the choo choo train, open up buddy.” Lydia made the sound of a train, which of course made Holden giggle.

Stiles’ expression softened at the sight. He held the camera steady as he watched Holden open his mouth for Lydia. There son took the spoonful of baby food into his mouth and made an odd expression.

Lydia chuckled, “Want more baby?” She stuck the spoon back in the jar and pulled out some more, once again bringing the spoon to Holden’s lips. He opened again and she slid the food into him mouth. “We’re going to put banana’s in the win column. He seems to like them.” She said with a grin.

This was a big milestone for Holden. Mildly solid food was one step to weening him off of breast milk, which Lydia hoped to do before their son got his first tooth. 

Stiles grinned and nodded watching as Lydia went for another spoonful of baby food. He looked through the camera and paused, eyebrow arching at the odd look on Holden’s face. “Uh Lyds,” he said lightly.

Lydia lifted the spoon leaning into Holden and pausing briefly to glance at Stiles at the sound of his voice. “Yeah?” She asked. But before Stiles could answer Holden opened his mouth and let out a large sneeze sending the baby food that was still in his mouth, and the small amount on the spoon right into Lydia’s face.

Shock registered on the strawberry blondes face, her eyes squeezed shut as she scrunched up her nose at the feel of something wet and sticky on her face. “Oh my god,” she said as she finally let her eyes open.

Stiles couldn’t help the loud laugh that left his throat, the camera shaking just slightly with his laughter, which of course made their son giggle.

Lydia glanced between the two boys in her life and glared at her boyfriend, but before  she could say anything Holden was reached out and pulling banana goop from her face with his fingers and then pulling his fingers into his mouth.

“I’m so utterly disgusted right now.” Lydia stated with a sigh as she reached for a napkin to wipe her face.

Stiles snorted a smirk forming on his lips, amusement coloring his features “You know Lyds, you were right…The better quality camera was definitely the way to go.”


End file.
